


Ever After

by AmberGauge



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGauge/pseuds/AmberGauge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been suffering from horrible nightmares and seeks the comfort of a friend, things turn out going in a different direction. Basically this was a drabble I wrote for a close friend of mine. She wanted me to write a comfort scene between Bruce and Loki and this was what came out. This is my first work I've posted on here ever, I hope everyone enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

Loki had called Bruce over after he’d had a particularly realistic nightmare, and a brutal one at that. He couldn’t describe it, there was no way he could put it into words. His nightmares were unspeakable horrors half the time, filled with feelings and fears that at times had no word to describe them. How could you explain color to a blind man?

The god looked desperately up at Bruce, tired, pink eyes struggling to focus in the dim light. “… I just want it to stop-” he breathed, voice cracking. He was at his wits end. “I can’t take it anymore,” he sobbed, laying his face in his hands as he trembled and shook. He could feel Bruce gently pull him close into a warm embrace in the attempts to calm him. “Please- make it stop” he begged aloud, as he thrust his arms around Bruce, hands clutching the mortal’s clothing, tightening as he let out a sob. He was mentally exhausted…

"It’ll be alright, Loki… Calm down. I’m here." Bruce spoke into his hair as he gently patted and rubbed the trickster’s back. Loki’s grip tightened as he held onto Bruce. “Everything’s alright now. Try to breathe-" he took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, waiting for Loki to follow suit.

The god inhaled deeply, then let out a small sob as he exhaled, Bruce patting his back as he did. “Another…” He said, taking in another deep breath with Loki, then slowly exhaling. “… One more.” he spoke softly. Loki took in another deep breath, holding it for a moment or two, then slowly exhaled.

"… Feel better?" Bruce asked, smiling faintly when Loki nodded. The trickster slowly pulled away, wiping one of his eyes and giving an almost mute ‘Thank you’. Carefully, Loki sat upright, though he couldn’t bring himself to look at Bruce, even as the man handed him a glass of water. Loki finished it and set it down on the nightstand, shifting awkwardly.

"Hey, it’ll be okay…" He muttered softly, gently squeezing his shoulder. The trickster stared down at his sheets, fingers tracing the threads. He wanted to believe Bruce, wanted to believe that everything would be alright in the end, that he wouldn’t wake up very night like this for the rest of his life, that he wouldn’t be afraid forever, that he wouldn’t have to worry about being found out, that he could actually live his life… He just had trouble. It didn’t seem possible.

The silence set in between them, a silence that seemed to go on for an eternity… Till finally Bruce very gently lifted the god’s chin, Loki’s eyes meeting his, letting it drift from there up to cup his cheek. Loki’s brow knitted as he stared at the other, eyes bloodshot from crying. He could feel Bruce brushing away a tear with his thumb, his heart quickening in his chest. It had been a long time since he’d been this close to someone, it was a strange, almost frightening feeling now. It wasn’t until this moment he realized how impossibly cold his apartment was, or so it felt to him. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him… He swallowed a lump in his throat as they inched closer; he could feel Bruce’s breath against his own lips.

How did it come to this point? He wasn’t exactly sure… Part of him told him that he should pull away now, stop this before it was too late, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

A hand found its way to one of Bruce’s thighs as they leaned closer. Their lips were just inches away. The god paused, half-lidded eyes studying Bruce for a moment longer before their lips locked. He shivered at the sensation. Bruce’s hand shifted, moving up to cup the back of his head, his own hand slowly trailing up to rest against the mortal’s hip. 

Loki slowly pulled himself closer, nearly crawling into the other’s lap. He raised his other hand and very slowly ran his fingers through Bruce’s curly brown hair, grasping a handful of it. He shivered against the other man’s touch, Bruce’s slipping under the back of his shirt to pull him close.

He kissed Bruce deeply, unable to silence a soft moan. He’d needed this, needed to feel close- needed to feel wanted. He leaned back, letting gravity take hold as he fell flat against the bed, Bruce hovering over him. “Bruce-” He spoke against the mortal’s lips in an almost desperate tone, his own hand slipping beneath his shirt. He was silenced by another kiss before he could continue, hips rolling against one another.

It didn’t take them long to free each other from their garments; now free to explore one another. Trembling, he let out another soft moan, laying his head back against the bed. Bruce’s lips found their way to the trickster’s neck, kissing and biting his flesh. “Ah-” The prince gasped at a particularly rough bite, nails scraping down the other’s back. Bruce gave a soft grunt as Loki rolled his hips upward against his own. Bruce brought a hand up to gently stroke the frail god’s face, swallowing lightly as Loki tilted his head and licked his fingertips.

Loki looked up at the other as he slowly sucked the other’s fingertips, a soft moan escaping the mortal as Loki reached down between them and grasped both their length. Slowly, he began to stroke them both, enjoying the sounds and expressions Bruce made. When Bruce finally pulled his hand free, he slowly spread the god’s legs and very carefully pressed a finger to the delicate ring of flesh.

Loki inhaled sharply, free hand gripping the man’s shoulder as he slowly eased a finger in. “I won’t hurt you-” He shivered at the gruff voice in his ear, “just relax.” He gave a small nod and a quiet sound as Bruce carefully prepared him. Loki kissed Bruce deeply, a soft cry escaping him when he felt Bruce ease in a second finger, nails digging into the mortal’s shoulder.

Once the small throb eased, he relaxed, letting his hands explore the other’s tan flesh. His hands slowly moved over Bruce’s shoulders, then his neck and collarbones, down his chest, over his ribs- he never realized just how beautiful this man’s body was… He supposed it came from how Bruce carried himself, how he tried to stay out of sight, keep a low profile…

Bruce removed his fingers, then positioned himself at Loki’s entrance. He paused, looking down at the god in the dimly lit room, then carefully pressed into his heat. Loki’s hands went down to grip the sheets, twisting them at the throbbing ache within him. He let out a gasp, as Bruce sheathed himself within his heat, pausing to let him adjust.

"You alright-?" Loki nodded at the question, reaching up to pull Bruce close. “Yes, I am fine." He spoke, voice just above a whisper. Loki looked up at him, lips curling into a faint smile as he kissed the other again forcefully. With a nod, Bruce slowly pulled out, then sank back in, the god giving a small cry of both pain and pleasure. “Please- don’t stop." Loki croaked, nails dragging down Bruce’s back.

Gods, he didn’t want it to end… He didn’t want to be alone anymore, didn’t want to be afraid… And maybe he wouldn’t have to be…

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was my first short fic, or rather drabble, so I really hope it was decent and that everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
